Memory Beta:Requests for adminship/2010s archive
UESPArules Accepted: Yes ;Discussion UESPA has been active in the community for some time, and is indeed one of our most active members. They are highly consistent in the quality of their edits, and always strive to uphold our standards, and get involved in community discussions - and thus serve as a fine example of a pretty much ideal user. UESPA already does quite a lot of admin-like work neatening up things around the site, so the extra functions admins get would be useful for their day to day editing as well. --8of5 21:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks 8of5. I'd be honored if you guys decide to bring me aboard as an admin.--Long Live the United Earth 21:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I was toying with the idea of a nomination when i last cleaned up this page but i needed to spend some time on real life stuff in the interim -- i'm thrilled that i wasn't the only one who felt this way, my support for constructive editing history and even communication is an echo of 8's -- Captain MKB 21:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ;Support # --8of5 21:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) # --Captain MKB 21:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) # --The Doctor 07:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ;Oppose # Sulfur Accepted: Yes ;Discussion :Mike unofficially suggested this on Sulfur's user page and I whole heartedly agree. Sulfur is an active member of the community that already does an excellent job upholding our policies and style, so it seems only sensible to make it official. (S)He is also one of our most consistent and level-headed editors, often taking the time to be active in community discussions in a constructive way, and bothering to do the sort of editing clean-up that could be considered tedious. An excellent role-model for all our members. --8of5 16:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Note: "He". :) -- sulfur 16:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I concur with 8of5 and think sulfur has been a great member of the wiki. Keep up the good work! :) – Darth Batrus 16:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you 8 for getting this one rolling and thanks again to sulfur for fulfilling more than one admin role lately in moderating discussions and technical cleanup. i think these skills speak for themselves. -- Captain MKB 16:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ;Support # --8of5 16:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) # – Darth Batrus 16:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) # – Captain MKB 16:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ;Oppose # Bell'Orso Discussion I see a lot of requests for admin task attention from Bell'Orso and this indicates to me that there is an interest in furthering activity in this area of the wiki. Group discussion on the wiki has been on autopilot for some time now, as Sulfur and myself have been editing at what i see as a minimum on the bureaucrat level without too much admin support (although i have even started to feel partially absentee, thus my desire to see responsible admin attention -- with apologies if my absenteeism has caused me to temporarily overlook any other admin necessities or group successes) -- Captain MKB 01:34, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :First off, let me say I do feel honored to be considered for admin status. However, I don't feel like I would be the right person for such a job. I don't go through dozens of pages at a time like Sulfur, just for some link fixes, or keep up with the latest releases like Mike. When I do large batches of edits or even new creations it's always about a topic that currently holds my fancy. I came across the article for the TNG Tech Manual one day (well, I didn't discover it then, I had found it long before, I just followed a link there again) and that's how my edits to phasers, probes and shuttle types came to be. The articles for individuals of the Tomol species I created because I was reading the Seekers novels at the time. Other than that I just check the Recent Changes page every once in a while and see if anything strikes my fancy and I wanna weigh in here or there. Hence only 2 to 5 minor edits a day. And then there's times when I don't feel like doing anything for a week at a time or more. I was just scrolling through my contributions and there's a gap of more than three weeks in September last year. And those requests for moves, mergers, deletions etc. are 1) not that many I don't think and 2) always only about something that is currently bugging me. I don't go perusing the wiki looking for pages that could or should be moved, merged, deleted or whatnot. :TL;DR: Thanks for the vote of convidence, but no thanks. I'd prefer staying an occasional "content creator/fixer" instead of becoming a full-on admin. - Bell'Orso (talk) 10:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Imho, that type of editing behavior is typical for our regulars here, and it's not a bad thing. If you focus on whatever holds your fancy at a time, that makes it your specialty. As an admin, you'll have the power to ensure those articles live up to your (and the wiki's) standards. See yourself as a cop keeping your neighborhood safe and clean. The decision is yours. -- Markonian 12:14, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I have recently changed my mind about this nomination and would now be willing to accept it, should the community still uphold it. Thank you for your consideration. - Bell'Orso (talk) 02:21, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :I am still in Support of your adminship, Bell'Orso. Kind regards, -- Markonian 15:17, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ; Vote : Support -- captainmike 69px 01:37, April 11, 2015 (UTC) : Support -- Markonian 18:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC) : Support--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:56, July 21, 2017 (UTC) : Support--Humanoid21 (talk) 13:15, July 21, 2017 (UTC)